The Train Ride
by newmew4you
Summary: Kisshu decides to go with Ichigo onto a train. When Ichigo falls asleep, she's stuck in an empty train with a horny alien! oneshot lemon!


**The Train Ride**

**Samonia: This idea just came to me; I was on a train and inspiration struck!**

**KisshuXIchigo lemon on a train? Yes. **

**Kisshu: hehehe nice**

**Ichigo: what the hell?**

**Samonia: ^-^**

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! So don't sue her!**

**Samonia: yes very true. Enjoy!**

Ichigo stepped into the crowded train with Kisshu right behind her. She squeezed through the bodies to a small opening near the corner and held onto the rail that connected to the ground and ceiling. Kisshu managed to wiggle next to her and she gave him a look of irritation and he smiled at her. His ears where human sized, which looked strange to her, but was necessary if he was to go anywhere public.

'How does Pai do it?' she wondered, staring at his normal ears. "Remind me again why where taking the train when you could easily teleport us there." she whispered, not wanting others to hear. But they stared blankly forward, not paying attention to what the pair where saying. He grinned and winked.

"Because I've never ridden a… 'train' before!" he said simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Aliens…" She grumbled.

The train was tightly packed, and as more people hustled in, Kisshu was pushed to Ichigo. She blushed at how close he was and looked the other way, hoping he didn't see. She suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her to him. She grumbled irritably.

"I don't want to lose my kitty." Was his excuse and he smirked. She wasn't holding the rail anymore, and he wasn't holding on to anything either.

"Kisshu let me-" Suddenly the train shifted, and Ichigo fell into Kisshu. They tumbled back against the wall, Ichigo pressed against Kisshu.

"Well well darling, were in a quite comfortable position, are we not?" he smirked. Her blush deepened. She tried squirming away, but there was too many people and plus he was holding her around her waist. He gained his footing a little more, leaning against the wall with her held to his chest. She pouted and glared at him as he smirked with a fang poking out. She sighed loudly and put her hands on his chest.

"Come on, there's no room in here! Plus there's peop-" She was silenced as he leaned in and kissed her. She blushed harder as a few wandering eyes caught them. She pulled back quickly. "People can see us!" She hissed. He chuckled.

"So?" and he leaned in for another kiss when the train shuttered and Ichigo fell to the right a little, and landed on his lips. He used his free hand to grab the pole so he wouldn't fall and this time she didn't pull back so quickly, she enjoyed it for a couple seconds before pulling back again.

"Not here." She mumbled and he just smirked again.

Quickly turning her so she was against the wall, he put his hands on either side of her head and stared her in the eye with playfulness dancing in his gaze. Ichigo blushed again, praying that no one she knew was on the train. He bent in and kissed her neck and she shivered slightly.

"Kisshu! No! We can't do anything here!" She whispered. He sighed and pulled back and looked at her in the eyes again.

"Fine Ichigo, as long as people can see us." He said, and Ichigo was a little suspicious of how he was being so specific, but let it go as he released her and leaned against the wall next to her. She sighed and quickly sat at a seat that had just became available. She closed her eyes, finding the train relaxing.

* * *

"Ichigoooo." A whispering smooth voice cooed into her ear. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Kisshu inches from her face, and she saw his ears where aliened again. She let out a short 'eep' and pushed him back before jumping up. He stumbled back and caught himself before falling into an empty seat. Wait. Empty? Ichigo looked around, realizing the train was empty. The sunset colors shone through the dirty windows, making little squares on the dark blue carpeted floor. Outside, it looked like the train was in line with other trains, like a station.

"Wh-Where is everyone?" She stuttered, realizing she had dozed off. He smirked and leaned against the wall across from her.

"Well you see kitty, you decided to have a little cat nap and I didn't know how or when to get off. After a while, someone shouted, 'last stop' so I waited till everyone got off, then made us invisible so the operator wouldn't find us. We headed here, which I guess is like the station where they hold these things, and the driver got out and here we are now. So. We are alone. In the train. With no people to look at us. Therefore," he was suddenly behind her, his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. "I think the deal was, as long as there is no one to see." He nuzzled his face into her neck and she just stood there, dumbfounded. The sudden chill of hands up her shirt made her snap back to reality and gasp at his touch. He latched onto her breasts and gave a small squeeze. She squirmed in his arms and let out a gasp as he traveled under her bra.

"K-Kisshu! Don't!" She squealed as he squeezed her breasts. He massaged them, earning a short moan of pleasure from the cat girl's lips. He put his lips to the side of her neck again, sucking gently. She felt her hands grow to fists at her sides, holding back numerous squeals and noises as he continued to pleasure her.

"Do you like that kitten?" He whispered into her neck as he circled her slightly perked peaks. She gave a muffled moan as she bit her lower lip, shutting her eyes tightly. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"K-Kisshu… stop t-that… I-I love Masaya…." She murmured weakly.

"But does your precious Masaya please you like this?" There was no response.

"Didn't think so." He said and started licking and nipping at her neck gently.

This time, a low moan escaped as he started pinching her nipples. Bored of her neck, he turned her around quickly and pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She argued into the kiss, only giving him access to explore her mouth with his tongue. She gasped as he rubbed his warm tongue against the inside of her cheek, and she felt him get a better grip on her chest. He groped them well, pushing his body against hers. He let out a moan as he deepened the kiss, pure bliss etched across his face.

Ichigo was soon gasping, and he pulled back so they could breath. He was pinching her perked peaks roughly now, and she made a loud gasp. He removed his hands only for a second to tear her shirt off and rip through her bra, giving him full access. He bent down and kissed her left breast, and Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Wait Kisshu! N-No don't!" She squeaked as he licked around her nipple. She arched her back and hissed in pleasure, pushing her nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it hard and his hands roamed down to her skirt. He ran his right hand up her inner thigh, and Ichigo tensed at his touch. She was panting now, pink faced as he licked and sucked her nipple and his hands teased her, running up to her crotch but never touching it.

"Nnnnn Kisshu!" She whined as he snapped the elastic of her underwear on her thigh, teasing her again.

"Tell me you want it." He murmured, taking his mouth away from her breast.

"N-Nani?" She asked, her eyes widening. He crushed his lips to hers, pushing his body harder against hers.

"Tell me you want me to finger your pussy." He panted against her mouth. She instantly reddened and he licked her check and she made a quiet gasp. "Say it." He ordered, licking her ear. She moaned quietly as he, light as a butterfly's wings, caressed her crotch through her panties.

"K-Kisshu…" she mumbled. He chuckled lightly.

"Yes kitty cat?"

"I want you to…" She hesitated and he bit her lower lip, sucking gently on it.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "to… f-finger my pussy…" She mumbled. He fiercely connected their lips as he sucked on her tongue. He rubbed her panties gently, feeling how wet they already were. He slowly put a hand down her panties and rubbed between her lips. Ichigo pulled back from the kiss and moaned, throwing her head back. "K-Kisshu…" She gasped as he slowly inserted a finger into her heated entrance. She tightened her grip around his neck and he slowly slid his finger in and out. She was so tight, and his fingers where so long and rough.

"Oh Ichigo… I'm the first one to do this to you. You're so tight." he moaned as he felt her wetness engulf his finger.

"Kisshu... Nnnnuh Kisshu...!" she moaned his name as he went faster, and he enjoyed it to no end every time she said his name. He bit her neck hard, and she screamed a little as blood trickled down her neck. He licked up the blood then sucked at the wound as he felt her knees buckle. He pushed himself against her chest and he found a spot she seemed to moan the loudest to and went deep, hard and fast against it. She was soon moaning; nearly screaming; his name. "Kisshu! Uhh yes oh god Kisshu right there! Ohhh...!" she threw her head back and he was enjoying himself to no extent. He inserted a second finger and continued to pound the spot she liked. She dug her nails into his shirt, and soon her cat ears and tail popped out. He had an idea.

Pushing her down onto a seat, he took his fingers out and licked them greedily. She was panting and red faced; Kisshu knew this would send her over the top. Ripping off her skirt and panties and Grabbing her black fluffy tail, he swiftly inserted it into her soaking wet opening. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed out. He pushed in as deep as he could go and fiercely pulled out then in again. Ichigo was screaming, and soon, her highest pitch scream was made and she cam with her tail inside of her. He pulled it out and looked at the white sticky substance covering half the girls' tail.

"Kitty cat, you want some of this?" he asked seductively. She nodded weakly, and opened her mouth obediently. He shivered in pleasure and slid her tail into her mouth. Ichigo started sucking immediately, and she closed her eyes as she quietly moaned. His member was pushed against his shorts so hard it was starting to hurt. He slowly slid his pants off and his hardness shot out. He rubbed it gently, watching Ichigo suck the cum off her tail turned him on so much. His member demanded more, and he gripped it and started pumping slowly. He let out a low moan and Ichigo opened her eyes. They widened as she stared at his large dick, and him pumping it slowly. Her limbo was set afire, and she inserted her tail into her again without thinking and started pushing it in and out, watching Kisshu pump faster made her go faster. Soon they were moaning the other's name and panting. Ichigo leaned in and stuck her tongue out, as did he and they were licking each other as they went at themselves.

"Ichigo! Oh Ichigo!" Kisshu panted, going as hard and fast as he could.

She panted and her face was cherry red. "K-Kisshu! Oh Kisshu fuck me!" she moaned. He didn't need to be told twice. He got up, still holding his member in his hand, and bent his knees slightly.

"I love you!" he hissed, and drove his penis into her virgin pussy. She screamed louder than she had ever before, a few tears escaping her eyes. He bent down and licked them away as he slammed her against the seat.

"AH K-K-Kisshu! OH YES! OH KISSHU!" she screamed as the pain dissolved into pure pleasure, one she never thought existed. He grunted and grabbed the head of the seat, trying to break through her virgin walls. She gasped as he went deeper and harder. Suddenly he grabbed her leg and pulled it up, giving him deeper penetration.

"AHH OH YES UH UH KISSHU!" he was almost there. With one final thrust, her virgin walls broke through and she screamed as he cam into her, and she soon followed.

He pulled out of her and sat on the floor, panting heavily as sweat matted his hair. Ichigo was panting also, red faced with half lidded eyes and her juices dripping out of her. Kisshu laid his head against her smooth leg and stroked it soothingly.

"So," Ichigo said, getting her breath back. Kisshu looked up at her. "How was your first train ride?" he smirked widely and kissed her leg.

"Perfect."

**Samonia: And wala! A lemon is born!**

**Kisshu: *drools***

**Ichigo: Ew **

**Samonia: You know you liked it! You were screaming his name!**

**Ichigo: …**

**Kisshu: Oh Ichigoooooo ;)**

**Ichigo: Nani?**

**Kisshu: Wanna go ride a train with me?**

**Ichigo: …**

**Samonia: ;D REVIEW!**


End file.
